Unpredictable Love
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Yo Hyun Rin, seorang gadis desa yang pindah ke kota dengan alasan yang tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Gadis kampung yang tidak norak ini 'ketiban' cintanya Yoo Youngjae, ketua genk bernadalan The Loyal yang juga sebuah boyband. Tapi gimana ceritanya kalau dia sudah punya pangerannya sendiri, Yongguk-seonsaengnim? (YouXBias)


Tittle : Unpredictable Love

Diclaimer : B. A. P dan Secrect milik Tuhan dan TS Ent, SNSD milik Tuhan dan SM Ent

Main Cast : Yoo Younjae (bisa kamu ganti bias kamu) & you (Yuri)

Other Chast : Personil Secret n SNSD

Genre : Romance, Komedi

Rating : T

Warning : persamaan sifat terjadi secara acak (tidak direncanakan) jadi jika ada yg kebagian bagian antagonis itu murni karena kebetulan, bukan bashing ." sungguh~

Part 1

Your POV

Ini hari apa, sih ? Terpaksa berangkat sekolah sendiri, terpaksa menyebrangi jembatang layang yang tinggi, juga dengan terpaksa -aku tidak punya pilihan alternatif yang lebih baik selain memakai seragam SMP kepunyaan adikku ke sekolah.

Pertama, dihari pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah baru aku inginnya diantarkan sama appa, kesampingkan dulu fakta bahwa aku sudah SMA. Tapi keinginanku yang sebenarnya nggak muluk-muluk itu harus kulupakan. Karena hanya oppa tiriku dan yeo-dongsaengku lah keluargaku yang tersisa. Kedua, aku phobia ketinggian. Ketiga, gegara seragam SMAku yang sengaja nggak kubawa dan ide ngacoku -pinjam dan pakai seragam sekolah adikku yang masih SMP. Yah, menanam jagung nggak mungkin tumbuh padi, kan ? Demi model rambutnya appa yang nggak pernah ganti, aku ini memang murid baru, tapi kasusku ini mutasi dan asal kalian-kalian tahu ya, aku ini kakak kelas kalian. Mana ekspresinya ? Ah, maksudku, mana rasa hormat kalian ? Masa' cuma gegara aku makai seragam SMP aku bisa dikirain anak SMP yang kesasar ke gedung SMA ? Uh, please deh, emang mukaku masih pantas dibilang SMP ? Itu sama sekali nggak lucu. Memakai seragam SMP begini aku merasa menjadi anak SMP yang nggak naik kelas bertahun-tahun, walaupun aku lebih sering disangka anak SMP,sih. Sial! Berhentilah bisik-bisik di belakangku, aku bisa mendengarnya.

Oh, aku seperti anak hilang. Rasanya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya supaya orang-orang mendekat dan menolongku. Tapi ternyata hari pertamaku di SMA baru tidaklah seburuk itu. Tapi tolong singkirkan pikiran kalian bahwa aku bertemu banyak oppa yang cakep. Lagipula yeo-dongsaengku bilang, oppa cakepnya nggak mungkin mau sama aku. Yeo-dongsaeng macam apa itu ?

'Eonni nggak mungkin dapat chagiya kaya gitu' itulah komentarnya waktu kutunjukkan foto salah satu ulzzang favoritku, yang sebenarnya nggak aku tahu namanya. Yah, nggak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Ternyata yeo-dongsaengku yang manja itu tipikal cewe' yang realistis. Padahal yeo-dongsaengku itu baru kelas 2 SMP, tapi pikirannya sudah terbuka dan mengerti kemustahilan, bertolak belakang dengan eonninya yang selalu mendambakan kisah cinta ala negri dongeng yang muluk-muluk dan berbau sihir.

Jam tangan hello kitty favoritku menunjukkan masih pukul 06.30 pagi dan ruang guru maupun TU pun masih sepi. Kukira guru-gurunya sama rajinnya seperti satpamnya yang sudah nyanyi-nyayi sambil nyiramin kembang di halaman sekolah, eh ternyata nggak jauh beda seperti sekolahku yang lama, mengecewakan. Atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak menuntut ? Setiap orang punya kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan bukan, ibu rumah tangga misalnya. Jadi sekolah kota hanya seperti inikah ? Hanya bagus di bangunan luarnya saja. Yah, walaupun semua gadis desa pastilah mendambakan urbanisasi, tak terkecuali aku. Lampu-lampu penerangan jalan, ataupun hanya lampu dari papan reklame, suasana taman kota di malam hari, keramaian para pedagang yang menjajahkan dagangannya, sampai suara knalpot modif anak-anak urakan, semuanya begitu ingin kuketahui.

Kesialanku bagai menguap saat dua anak perempuan yang baik hati menghampiriku yang sudah lama terlantar sambil menunduk lesu di depan ruang TU, Hana dan Jieun. Mereka mengajakku ngobrol dan yang paling menggembirakan adalah mereka tidak mengiraku anak SMP, walaupun sempat memelototiku dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka juga mengajakku masuk ke kelas, karena kebetulan kami berada di kelas yang sama, XIA2.

Hingga ahkirnya kesialanku menguap tak bersisa saat murid-murid perempuan di kelas mengajakku ikut main kartu remi. Bagiku itu cukup mengejutkan, karena aku tidak mengira mereka akan se_welcome_ ini padaku. Yah, aku sempat mengira mereka tidak akan suka mendapat teman baru seorang gadis desa semacamku yang sudah jelas tidak sebanding dengan mereka. Walaupun oppa tiriku yang pelit itu sudah menentang prinsip dilarang buang-buang uangnya yang begitu diagungkannya dengan mengkriting gantung rambutku, di salon bernama pula. Katanya supaya mereka nggak mengiraku 'ndeso' banget karena cara berdandanku yang kelewat polos. Begitulah komentar oppa tiriku itu soal gaya berdandanku.

Boleh juga, kataku dalam hati, walaupun terbilang gila juga,sih. Masa' anak baru sudah diajak main kartu ? Tapi memang dasarnya aku bukan anak alim, ya aku mau saja. Lagipula oppa sudah berpesan, ralat, mengancam, bahwa aku tidak boleh nyentrik lagi, apalagi sampai membongkar jati diri _otaku_-ku.

'_Bersikaplah seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, bukan gadis remaja otaku.'_

Ya, ini juga aku sedang berusaha membaur, kataku dalam hati saat tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti berhalusinasi oppa tiriku itu sedang memarahiku yang tidak segera mengiakan tawaran mereka. Kurasa tidak akan ada kedala yang berarti, pikirku. Tapi belum lima menit berselang, rasanya aku ingin menarik ucapanku barusan. Jieun dan Hyosung itu bagaikan _evil _dimataku_, _mereka memberikan hukuman yang memalukan pada teman yang kalah main. Bahkan sekarang aku seperti melihat mereka dengan pakaian serba merah yang seksi dan sedang tertawa nakal melihatku. Nggak kebayang deh kalau aku yang disuruh _harlem shake _sambil pakai _helm _terbalik di koridor, berani taruhan aku bakal nangis sambil ngesot di lantai macam anak di_bully. _Niruin mayoret pake sapu dan cheerleader di depan kelas, sih masih mending, kalau di suruh goyang Caesar, niruin iklannya tori _cheese cracker_, keliling kelas sambil niruin lagaknya nenek sihir lengkap dengan sapunya atau nggangguin anak pacaran ?

Iya, di kelas ada anak yang lagi pacaran, mesra gitu, deh. Cowonya ngerangkul pinggang yang cewenya. Jadi Sunny yang kalah main itu harus minta dipangku mereka lalu kalau sudah dipangku harus goyang ngebor. Yang mau kutanyakan hanya satu, apa nggak sakit tuh ? Tuh kan benar aja. Si Hara yang badannya kurus alias pacarnya JunHyung itu langsung mengerang kesakitan. Hampir saja Sunny kena damprat Jun. Memang hukuman lainnya yang wajar gitu nggak cukup ya ? Nyanyi kek, apa kek. Untung saja aku nggak kena, bisa nangis sambil ngesot di lantai beneran aku. Masa' baru hari pertama masuk udah mau masuk BK ?

Anehnya, pada ahkirnya mereka tetap menjalankan hukuman mereka setelah tawar menawar yang alot. Tapi ada juga yang tanpa merengek menjalankan hukumannya, membuatku merasa malu karena nyaliku yang kecil, lagipula ini kan nggak lebih dan hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Tapi rupanya aku belum boleh bernafas lega, ternyata permainan masih berlanjut walau bukan main remi lagi. Kami main ABC sekarang, setelah 10 ronde yang paling banyak kalah akan dihukum. Aih, nggak bisa terbayang olehku hukuman macam apa itu nantinya ?

"Ikutan dong, noona-noona," kata cowo' berpenampilan urakan yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dilingkarang kami.

Cowo' urakan memang tepat untuk menggambarkan cowo' yang nimbrung dilingkaran kami barusan. Rambut semir coklat mengkilap, baju seragam nggak dikancing atas, pakai kacamata _swag_ lagi. Kalau aku anak SMP nyasar, dia _boyband_ gadungan nyasar. Tapi melihat cowo' itu bebas mengekspresikan dirinya dan apa yang dia sukai sungguh membuatku iri.

"Oh, Yongjae, boleh aja. Tumben mau nimbrung di kelompok cewe'?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Kayanya seru aja," jawab Youngjae kaku, semburat merah tipis nampak di pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Loh, bos! Katanya mau nglabrak anak XIIS3?" tanya Himchan keheranan.

"Ck, memangnya kalian nggak berani ? Labrak sendiri sana," jawab Yongjae dingin.

"Ih, bos lebih milih main ABC sama anak-anak cewe' ketimbang sama kita," kata Himchan lagi.

"Kesambet," komentar Daehyun sambil merangkul Himchan dan mereka berlalu keluar kelas diikuti dua anak yang lain.

Jadi, anak laki-laki urakan yang mirip _boyband _itu namanya Yongjae ? Kok dia dipanggil bos, ya ? Tapi kenapa juga dia sebentar-sebentar melihatku ? Rasanya jadi ingin berhenti main, tapi nggak enak sendiri. Ah, gimana, nih ?

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar, ya," kataku yang cuma sebagai akal-akalan sambil berlalu ke luar kelas.

"Apa Yuri sudah tahu toiletnya di mana ?" tanya Taeyon yang spontan menghentikan langkahku persis di pintu.

Aku terdiam dengan muka yang sudah berubah semerah kuah ikan mujair goreng saos tomat kesukaanku dan lagi-lagi anak laki-laki urakan itu melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Uh, apa, sih, erangku dalam hati.

"Toiletnya pas di sebelah kanan kelas kok, Ri," kata Jessica sambil cekikikan.

"Hehehe, trims," jawabku sambil ngacir keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

'BRUAK!'

"Aw," erangku pelan sambil memegangi keningku yang kuyakini telah menghantam benda keras.

Tadi itu, pasti aku menabrak sesuatu, pikirku dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dasar kesialan yang masih berkelanjutan, rutukku. Aku terduduk di lantai dan merasakan keningku yang berdenyut-denyut, kuberikan pijitan-pijitan ringan di sana, sambil berdoa semoga rasa sakitnya segera berkurang.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari depanku.

To be continued .

Bagaimana pendapat readers ? :D

Kasih tahu aku kekurangannya dan harapan kalian pada chapter selanjutnya ya ? Jebal .


End file.
